


Incandescent

by which_chartreuse



Series: The First Time(s) [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Could be post-canon, Drabble, F/M, First Time, First time as a couple, Franks POV, Implied Sexual Content, Non-Explicit Sex, Vignette, could be canon compliant, finally keeping it under 100!, kastle - Freeform, practicing drabble!, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/which_chartreuse/pseuds/which_chartreuse
Summary: adjective: incandescent1.emitting light as a result of being heated.2. full of strong emotion; passionate.-No real spoilers, no real plot. Frank's side of the idea first explored in "Tristesse." They don't have to go together, though.





	Incandescent

**Author's Note:**

> Further exploration of a first time scenario within the confines of a 100-words-or-less/drabble exercise. Word limits have been a major challenge for me, but I found it easier to keep things brief from the male perspective.

He won’t escape her draw. 

Her eyes are magnesium flares, blinding light. And her gaze burns, burns, burns through him. 

He savors every new detail as he finds it, cataloguing differences and trying to forget similarities. Because there are more than he wishes. 

He wants to worship her, and this is what he knows. A well-placed tongue. The smooth, continuous pressure of a trigger pull. 

He stokes their pyre and hungrily consumes everything she offers. 

He feels her tremble, and then shatter. He holds on, eyes locked, letting her tears fall for them both.

He’ll never let go again.

**Author's Note:**

> As indicated in the summary section, this is intended to correspond with "Tristesse," though neither necessarily relies on the other. If you enjoyed this, however, I do invite you to give that one a read as well. 
> 
> If you feel inclined, please let me know your thoughts on this limited-word scene. What does it evoke for you? I would love to know if I am hitting the mark of what I am hoping it expresses. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. (:


End file.
